One Thing Remains
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Do not hang out with the gay boy if you do not want to get a “homo stamp” on your forehead. So what do you do? Ask the gay boy to pretend to be your girlfriend. Do you not see the contradiction there Naruto? NaruSasu, M for SEX
1. Chapter 1

Well, it has been some time since my last story…I have been writing this and another story at the same time and I had problems in where to take these. If you where waiting for something deep and thoughtful, this might not be what you want…Hmm, it is summertime (here in Finland at least) and I wanted to write something light (on my scale) and personally I like cross-dressing, so this was fun  Deceive people with gender I say!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Do not hang out with the gay boy if you do not want to get a "homo stamp" on your forehead. So what do you do? Ask the gay boy to pretend to be your girlfriend. Do you not see the contradiction there Naruto? NaruSasu, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_One Thing Remains_

Yeah, I have seen him walking through the corridors wearing his ripped jeans and over-sized t-shirt. A nerdy boy, who reeks of weirdness and something between heavy metal and lipstick. Sasuke is not in my class and I do not really know him. I just know his name, since everybody is whispering that he swings the way which tastes like metal in your mouth after you have been beaten up, your bloody cheek against the cold railway bar.

The bitter taste never leaves your mouth, but then again - it is not my problem, I do not swing. I even hate roller-coasters. High school, what a brutal place, even your friends can eat you alive or perhaps skin you for not representing their view of the crooked world. Your spit against their faces is your final judgement; you just better bow and fast with a fake smile on your bruised lips.

I do not find guys attractive or neither girls - I find people attractive. So what if Sasuke is a gay arse wanker? I do not give a shit, since it does not concern me. Yet, it concerns the people I am with…the people, who do not like guys sucking other guys' cocks. It is a girl's privilege, they say and I can see how they watch him. Like hawk eyes glistening, waiting for the perfect opportunity to wipe out the menace. My smile is devilish as I agree with them, but only my words mocker him. Sasuke is not my concern. He will never be.

I and my so called friends pass Sasuke by in the hallway and they snicker, push him and then laugh like scarecrows. He hits his elbow against the metallic locker, but does not make a sound. From the corners of my eyes I can see him brushing his elbow with his hand and squeezing it. I keep walking and try to laugh like everybody else, but it tastes like shit. Their venom reaches out for my veins, wanting them to be tainted.

I can feel Sasuke's stare burning holes into my back, I do not want to turn around, but it is starting to hurt. Does he use black magic? Burn me inside out? Dear Lord, have I done sins greater than life itself? I turn. Why? I meet his eyes; they are like two charcoals. His expression does not reveal anything. I do not dare to flash out a smile, since it would look like he deserved the treatment he got from those around me. I just turn my gaze away. A silent promise.

After the classes I walk to the roof wanting to get fresh air. I stretch my sore limbs until I notice that I am not alone. He sits against the cement wall smoking his cigarettes while keeping his eyes almost closed. I do not say anything - I keep staring at the scenery around the building. Did I smash your gaydar, he asks me blowing the steam from his nose. Maybe, if I had one, I reply dryly but still keeping the distance.

Are you not afraid I taint you, he asks mockery in his voice. You better suck me dry then, I say and he laughs. Maybe I will, he says back at me and gives a wicked smile. Then he stands up and leaves. What the fuck was that? My mouth spilled those words without permission from my brain. Still, I came back the next day. Sasuke was on the roof again.

You have got beaten up, I say to him. So what, like I have not experienced this before, tastes like - trains, he says after pondering awhile. Trains? I say disbelievingly. The blood, he smirks. How many guys have you fucked, I ask out of curiosity. Enough, he replies and after it our conversation dries up. Why, I ask then. Why do you want girls, he asks me back. A question for a question - good one.

The days go on like that; little conversation, understanding and silence. I have never known any gay people so he interests me hell of a lot. There must be something wrong with me too. In the eyes of others of course; I like the feeling that a little bit, life tastes like fear. Running on the edge of sanity and perverse, thinking of him giving me head. Haha.

Maybe I am just bored of life; I get excited by talking to him, letting him tell me of dirty things. Things, my mother warned me about and yours too. In the hallway I do not find his eyes burn my back anymore, now they are just calm and relaxed. Yet, we do not exchange words. We do not cross the line. Our world is the roof and the roof only.

Well, that was before he asked whether I would like to visit his house. Would I really want that? Maybe I was curious, maybe his world would be very different from my own and if not? I would not loose anything - just gain. So I agreed and promised to meet him at his house. Was it safety I was after with the request? Was I afraid of people mistaking me for a homo? Perhaps. I hope Sasuke did not take it like that.

I walked the paved street and the air smelled like fresh spring morning although it was late summer. I was nervous like it was my girlfriend I was going to see, but it was Sasuke - not a girl. I never thought he would look at me like that, with hungry eyes or anything, I saw him as Sasuke and nothing more. Now I lied.

Of course I was interested in the fact that Sasuke was gay; it was unknown magic to me. He walked on the wild side of the life and I desperately wanted it too…so maybe standing beside him, I could grab the essence with my bare hands. I would shape the sin into a balloon animal. These were the thoughts that floated in my mind as I strolled towards his house.

Gently I climbed the stairs as if I was in a church until I reached his door. I held my breath as I knocked on the dark wooden door, which hurt my knuckles and scratched them just the slightest. I heard steps from inside and not so long after the door opened slowly. Hey, Sask…was the only thing that left my lips, since the person in front of me was him and was not. Before my eyes was a person in a black silky dress with lace and red lips. Thick black eyelashes and hair loose Sasuke looked like one hell of a babe.

Why the fuck do you wear women's clothing, I ask him dumbfounded. He shushes while laughing and pulls me inside. What do you think, he asks me looking so innocent that I have to be careful so I would not drool. If I did not know that you are a guy, I would definitely fuck you, I smile. He smiles back, but I do not miss the little something that changes in his expression. He dances into the kitchen and I follow him as if I am in a trance - I really wish he was a she.

Want to drink something, he asks voice seductive as alcohol. A whiskey would be fine…I mumble incoherently and he starts to rummage in the closets and fridge. Would beer be fine, he then says and I nod although I fear my head may roll off somewhere. One beer becomes two and two becomes more. Want to dance, he asks after awhile, his eyes clouded with something I cannot put my finger on. I am not really a dancer, I try to mumble, but he whispers that he will teach me. What the heck, like it could kill, I think to myself.

He takes me by the hand and leads us into the living room. The graceful beauty puts on some music and comes close to me. Put your arms around me, he whispers and I do what he wants. He pulls us closer so that I can smell the fragrance of his jet-black hair. Slowly we move around and he presses his body closer to me and I can feel his breath against my skin.

His breath is warm and oozing, why do I find myself in the position of wanting him a little bit closer? So that his lips would touch my skin, burning it to the core…his lips are surely sinful venom. Somehow the beer has got the hold of us and we are so close I can feel every bump and nook on his body through the soft fabric. My hand slides along his thigh and both of our breaths hitch because of the contact. We are about to unite our hungry lips when the telephone rings.

It wakes me from the stupor as I understand that we were about to kiss and probably it would have led to something more. Did I really want that? I was not sure - just confused and I detached myself from him. He smiled sadly and went to the phone. In the meantime I took off, since I did not know any other way to solve the thing. How was I supposed to confront him again?

I ran home as fast as I could, but the image of Sasuke in laces and satin made my head spin. The wheel of Karma…the image of Sasuke in the dress haunted me in my dreams too. Not really nightmares, but erotic dreams him undressing the black dream garment. Instead of his manly body he had breasts in the dream; somehow Sasuke had turned into a girl and it eased my frustration, since I was afraid I had turned gay. In the morning I really thought things over and I came to a conclusion that the night before had been a hallucination or the beer…anything but the reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it has been some time since my last story…I have been writing this and another story at the same time and I had problems in where to take these. If you where waiting for something deep and thoughtful, this might not be what you want…Hmm, it is summertime and I wanted to write something light (on my scale) and personally I like cross-dressing, so this was fun  Deceive people with gender I say!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

**Pairing**: Naruto X Sasuke

**Summary**: The school's own gay boy and you do not want to get "homo stamp" on your forehead. So what do you do? Ask the boy to pretend to be your girlfriend. Do you not see the contradiction there Naruto? NaruSasu, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

In school everything was like it always had been - I avoided the roof because I needed to settle things with myself first and I knew, seeing Sasuke now, meeting up with him would only mess me up more. Sasuke probably thought so too, since he did not bother me and yet again we were strangers.

After a week or so I came to a final conclusion that I needed to talk to him or just show that things were okay - in some degree at least. In the hallway I went to him as he was standing in front of his locker. For awhile we did not exchange words, but then I decided to give all I got and I said "sorry". No need for that, he smiled hazily, yet, his expression was distant and somewhat lost. I gave him a little smile and slid my hands in my pockets. I had crossed the line.

The silence lay upon us and I started walking towards my class. He just stood there without moving. I so fucking crossed the line. Yet, I think I needed that…needed to say something in order to show that I am not some prejudiced prick…but I am, even though I wish I was not. My friends looked at me with disgust in their eyes. Somehow gravity kept my head down and I did not dare to look them back in the eyes.

Say Naruto, when did you become a homo? They say mockingly. Those vultures…I am not, I say angrily back. Yeah, sure you arse-fucker, they laugh and start to walk away. Go to your boyfriend you faggot, their words echo in my head. Why did I cross the line? I am not ready to pay for the consequences…I cannot choose, I do not want that. I fucking hate school. Then I hear my own lips asking them how I should prove them I am not gay. Why did the words leave my mouth? I do not need to prove anything, yet I am afraid I will be labelled. Everyone is; some are just stronger than others, like Sasuke.

My so called friends turn around and give me a malicious look. We have not seen you dating girls…prove you like girls; use one, they smirk and a piece gets stuck in my throat. Sure, my lips move again against my will, how weak can a human be? I wanted to beat them up, spit on them…using girls, using anything. How does that prove anything? There is no one I am interested in now and no one is interested in me. I am not a popular guy, just regular…plain nothing. I do not want pity from anyone.

Then it hits me - the proof I need. After school I run to Sasuke's house not caring if anyone sees me. I wanted a favour and one hell of a big one too. He opens the door and I try to catch my breath. So, are you not afraid that anyone saw you, he says voice neutral. I need a favour, I say to him with a ragged breath. What would you need from a faggot? He says his voice revealing nothing again. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend, I blurt the words out.

He looks at me without blinking. I need to prove something, I continue my stupidity. That you are not like me, he says and leans against the doorframe. I cannot meet his eyes, since we both know he is right. Why not get a REAL girl, he says now a little bit tensed. It is not that simple, I mumble. But I am simple, right? He asks voice already cracking. He is about to slam the door against my face, but I prevent it with my hand and I push the door open again. A favour for a favour, name your price, I whisper.

A price? You fucking think you can buy me?? Get yourself a fucking prostitute or a toy, I am a person, get it?? He shouts and I let him do that. I know I am unfair. I…do not have anyone to ask this, I say silently to him, searching the answer in his eyes. His eyes soften a little, but I see they are still a little watery, filled with confusion and anger. I would like to consider you as my friend…for this I promise to give you anything you want, I say sadly and after a little silence I turn on my heels. I start to walk away my hands in my pockets sensing his stare following my back.

Anything? He shouts. Yeah, I promise. I am not scared of him - just this world. I turn around for the last time and I watch him for a moment. He seems to be thinking something. I am Sun, he shouts. I have always wanted to be one, he smiles. Is that not a little bit weird name? I gently smile back. Not really, then I am the centre of your world, he giggles just the slightest. Sure, I say happily. Then he closes the door and I feel light-headed for some reason.

It did not really cross my mind that I was proving something I did not want to be with the thing itself. I was just damn happy that this went so smoothly or as smoothly as it could have gone…I was sure he would have hit me or at least said no. Maybe he considered me as a friend too?

Show us this girl of yours, my friends tease me with a doubtful voice. Just wait, I smile as we stand at the school gates after school hours. Then after awhile a black haired beauty walks towards us and I know everyone's jaw is lying on the ground between chewed gum and spit. Sasuke walks to us and smiles with his rosy lips wearing a light blue dress. The wind plays with his hair and the hem of his dress. He looks like a real girl, he looks…like the sun.

Hi, he says with a sweet voice and takes me by the hand. I squeeze it lightly and I introduce him as "Sun". I leave with Sasuke "Sun" walking hand in hand and all my friends can do is gape for air. You are amazing, I say to him and he smiles wickedly. His hand feels so soft and warm. Is it hard to walk wearing high heels, I ask him. You get used to it after some time, he replies with those plush lips. You better watch out that I do not fall for you for real, I laugh.

He just takes me by the arm and basically drags to an ice cream parlour. Your treat, he whispers. When I am about to pay the ice cream, an old lady behind us sighs how sweet couple we are. Sasuke giggles and says that my ice cream will melt if I do not eat it. Then he licks the dripping ice cream from the side of my cone. I am probably blushing like hell, since he looks so sweet, cute and innocent doing it and dirty things start to fill my mind. If only he was a girl…

It is kind of funny how life takes turns no one can predict. At school I and Sasuke do not practically change words. Our worlds are too far apart in that universe we call school and outside he is my "girlfriend". Two different situations, two different personalities, and yet only one person. I can feel the contradiction, but I try not to think about it. I am fully aware that I am fond of Sun, still, I try to avoid the fact that she is Sasuke and this is like pretending "happy home".

Have you done it already, my friends want to know. Done what, I ask dumbfounded. Fucked her, they smirk. Is she tight, what about her breasts? They keep harassing me and I feel like we are arguing whether the meat is good enough for the main course. No, I bluntly reply. What is wrong with you man, you sure you are not gay after all, they laugh. The laughter stings like needles and I feel an urge to scratch my skin.

Sun walks to us and my friends howl like wolves at the sight of a prey. Kiss her, kiss her, they demand and I am in a tight spot. Sasuke looks me in the eyes and probably sees the fear and desperation. He comes closer to me and suddenly presses his moist lips on mine. The whole kiss takes me by surprise, but I know it is not a dream, since the guys are wooing next to us. Sasuke, what are you thinking? What are your luscious and sinful lips thinking when clinging so hard on mine, sucking every bit of moisture there is left and replacing it with sweetness?

His tongue is like a curious snake travelling inside my mouth, feeling up every inch of my flesh. I cannot help but to sneak my arms around his waist, giving into the tenderness only devil can create - hallucination, me wanting Sasuke. His hands travel to my neck, pulling my hair playfully and my lips let out a soft groan. All the noise and unpleasant sounds disappear from around us, filling the space up with a certain lunacy. There is you, there is I and an irresistible desire.

Like a lightening bolt the kiss ends and Sasuke licks his rosy lips and I am still lingering between heat and need. Shit Naruto, you got one hell of a cat there, my friends howl. A cat? Sasuke does look like a cat…not a silly and fluffy one, but instead erotic and hot. Sasuke takes me by the hand and we start our journey towards an unknown destination. After while he asks me, whether I was satisfied with the performance and I just squeeze his hand. Yet, I cannot brush the chilliness of his voice away.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it has been some time since my last story…I have been writing this and another story at the same time and I had problems in where to take these. If you where waiting for something deep and thoughtful, this might not be what you want…Hmm, it is summertime and I wanted to write something light (on my scale) and personally I like cross-dressing, so this was fun  Deceive people with gender I say!

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

**Pairing**: Naruto X Sasuke

**Summary**: The school's own gay boy and you do not want to get "homo stamp" on your forehead. So what do you do? Ask the boy to pretend to be your girlfriend. Do you not see the contradiction there Naruto? NaruSasu, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Want to come over, he asks while we walk hand in hand. Yeah, I reply hazily. My mind travels its own routes and I am not sure what the hell I really want. Does he? He opens the door to his house and as we walk in, he says he would like to take that payback now. What payback?

He yanks me down and savours my lips right then and there and we have not even closed the door yet. With my foot, I slam the door close, but I do not break the kiss. His hands glide over my skin like swans on a lake and my rough hands try to sneak under his dress. Not here, he huffs and leads me stumblingly into his room upstairs. I cannot even think straight…my line of thoughts is a never-ending circle that cannot find a room for escape.

I do not find guys attractive, I am not gay, I try to assure myself, but my body does not respond to orders. It only finds Sasuke's body a perfect match for my own, something desirable and exciting. My inner battle is killing me, yet my hands take off his underwear leaving only the dress and black headband on. His soft fingers hungrily fight my zipper and finally free my growing problem.

It is quite weird this feeling inside, when Sasuke sits on my lap and I can feel his buttocks against me. He does not take my pants fully off, just slides them down a little bit. Maybe he can see the contradiction in me and for that reason does not want to shatter me. My hands have all the control now and they almost dance to Sasuke's shoulder in order to strip off that beautiful dress of his. Do not, he whispers and my hand looses its power.

He can probably see that I might not be ready to have sex with a guy naked as Adam and -well- Adam in the Garden of Eden. He might be okay with that, but he knows I have got issues and plays it safe. I gain the control again and I agree, he is my "Sun", I am having sex with my girlfriend. Does it hurt him to know, does he guess what I am thinking? Maybe he does not care, I hope he does not or else this is fucking painful to him.

Usually I top, he smiles. But this time I make an exception for you, he continues. He moves so that he is right above my already twitching shaft. I just watch him in somewhat amazement as he lowers his dress-coated body so that his entrance meets the tip of my member. He sure is fast, I think, but probably he was afraid I would decline, if he started touching and prolonged the inevitable end - intercourse.

I might have declined, but now my mind is so full of this person and his touches, all the elegance makes it so that I do not have the strength to use the better part of my brains. His warm hole gives quite easily room for my "concrete pride" and slowly, but surely sucks me in. All the air seems to escape me as the warmness engulfs my lower body easily conquering my every cell. My pre-cum works as a medium, easing the pain I must cost him, but he does not even wince.

Finally he pushes himself, taking all of me in and I have to take him by the shoulders so I would not faint. You are warm, I huff at him and he flashes a little smile and then…he starts to move. The hem of his dress slides on his thighs as he moves up and down my length, creating friction and heat that are familiar but then again wholly new. His tightness squeezes me and it feels like I could explode.

I start to match my moves with his, rising my hips to meet his pushes. He rides my length like a cowgirl and I want him faster and deeper, so I grab him by the hips and pull him down so that my member can fondle every part of him. He huffs and sweats and we fuck as hard as we can, like two rabbits in heat. No words are exchanged, only sounds of flesh meeting flesh, skin meeting skin.

The friction becomes too much to handle and he cums on to my pants and his dress, but instead of grossing me out, I find it really exciting and I cum too short after. Sasuke's ring of muscles twitch because of his orgasm and my spasm is unbearable. I let out a massive groan and fill his tight hole with my semen. He takes it all into him, rolling his buttocks against my cock and thighs. His little moans echo in the room like rain until he gracefully stands up.

I fall back on the bed and I can see how my white liquid runs down his left inner thigh. I…I think I might have to get home, I say to him awkwardly. I thought so too, he says voice again neutral, almost hurtful. I think I need to take a shower too, I laugh as awkwardly as I said the other thing to him before. Probably, he answers back.

Hey Sun, I mean Sasuke, I think I might like you, I say to him smiling slightly and then I take off. Never did I know that a single tear rolled down his perfect cheek because of those words; he knew that I liked "Sun", not really the real Sasuke. Although he was somewhat happy, he suffered too much without ever telling me.

Somehow we ended up having sex quite often like real couples, but not once did he let me take of his dress. Never did I have too see that he was really a guy and what we were doing was something out of the ordinary for most of the people. I did not consider his feelings…I always thought that everything was okay between us. How could it have been - outside our world we did not exist to one another, or so I thought.

He was always so far away and the world we had on the roof seized to exist. Time flew on the wings of an eagle and I began to miss those stupid conversations, Sasuke's laugh…his, not hers. I liked "Sun", I really did, but gradually when I got to know this "Sun" better, the Sasuke I got to know from the roof became more visible - like leaking through that shelter that was my supposed girlfriend.

Maybe I had fully fell for him when I saw his true colours, when Sasuke and Sun united in little things, like when he forgot to change his raspy voice into a sweet one or some other silly things. Just this once, I wanted to see all of him. The next time his heated body was above me I raised my hand to remove his dress. Again he halted me, but this time I did not listen.

Slowly but surely I peeled the red dress off of him until he was fully naked on my lap. My hands travelled and crossed his skin, which was like velvety milk. Do not…he whispered, but I just shushed at him. I pressed my lips on his and started to glide my hands from his shoulders to his groin. He shivered under my touch, eyes closed and lips parted as if waiting for someone to save him, to give him all. He was so extremely sexy and beautiful.

Shoulders became lower abdomen and gradually groin. His little groans and moans almost made me burst, but I wanted to explore every nook on him. I fondled his organ earning purring sounds from him. I raised his body on top of mine and I let him suck me in…it felt better than ever before. I wanted to be tender, gentle, since I felt as if he was made of glass.

I kissed him all over and I made the sweetest love to him; the tears leaked from his eyes and his huffing was ragged, but I whispered that I wanted him. The whole night was full of magic, fairy dust and angels as our bodies united like they were meant to be one. My shoulder was wet from his tears and I hoped it was relief, but the morning proved it otherwise.

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed and saw a note on the pillow next to mine. Oh yeah, this was my house this time…a note? I looked for Sasuke with my eyes, but the only thing left was the note that said, "It is over now". What the heck did he mean by that? What did I do wrong? I was already panicking, which was quite odd, since he was not my real girlfriend…just something to prove I was not gay. Fuck…the whole reason for proving was now swept away.

Why the fuck did I even needed to prove anything? I have lost my secret from the rooftop and now my so called girlfriend too - and I had just begun to really see him as he really was. I could not fight the tears as I began to think that he was not going to be there like he always was, smiling, moaning, laughing…just being himself. I sound so fucking sappy that I might even puke myself…for fuck's sake; I think I am in love with him. Not merely in love with Sun…I understood that already the second I started to undress him.

Why does this have to be so complicated? I need to find him; I do not want to end this like everything was a game. Was it a game for him, I wonder? For crying out loud what the hell am I thinking! Do I really consider myself in love with him and do I even consider how he feels? Would a guy in love leave a message that it is over? Fuck, I feel so sick now…I need to find him and tell him…something.

I grab my clothes from the floor and take off running for the hills, no shit, his house of course. My brains are all mushy, but my legs do not let me down - I practically fly to his house and my breathing is so ragged that I have to stop in order to catch air. I bang the door of his house like there was no tomorrow, open it, I shout. What, he mumbles and opens it looking like something the cat dragged in.

His hair was messy and he was wearing black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. Finally he noticed it was me and he was about to slam the door against my face. Let me in, I order, but he does not listen. Why did you leave the note, I ask him. Because I meant it, he said almost casually. Why, I say disbelievingly. Because your Sun has vanished behind the clouds, his voice cracks. I am not up for this game anymore, he smiles sadly and starts to push the door in order to close it.

His sad smile stabs my insides and I push the door open with such a force even he flinches. Then I see it; those fine lines of tears running down his beautiful face. Sasuke, I say gently, but he just turns fast and orders me to fuck myself. Smooth, I snarl. Still I catch him from behind and press my head against his neck and inhale the smell.

The tears drop like heavy rain on me and he begs me to stop. Sorry it took so long for me to catch up to you, I smile into his hair. Hell, I will not let you go…I think this cloud has a silver lining, you know, I whisper. His knees give upon him and he cries so softly, but my arms hold him like a mountain. You can be just you, I say to him and kiss his forehead.

The next day at school, I walk the halls with my friends and we see Sasuke at his locker. A smile breaks on to my lips and instead of following my friends, I walk to him and greet him with my smile. You look like Kurt Cobain, I say to him laughingly. Oh fuck you, he snarls back until I press my lips on his. It takes him by surprise and fuck, is he angry after it. I laugh out loud and he swears and starts to chase after me. It is the happiest run of my life even though I got my locker full of shit implying I was gay.

The heck with it, maybe I am. I gathered the papers and threw them in the dumpster. Are you sure it is okay, Sasuke asks me while leaning against the doorframe. It always is, I smile back at him. I used to do boxing, I add and he laughs like thousands of pearls in a jar. So, want to hit the rooftop, he asks brushing his black hair from his face. Sure, I reply.

Everything is changing, but one thing remains, I say to him. What is it, he asks curiously. You, I smile and he just takes me by the hand. But I can live with that, I snicker. You better, he just says and I know we are alright - like in that Supergrass song.


End file.
